Kingdom Hearts III: The Lion King 2
by Micro Magic
Summary: Sarox, Marlene, Max and PJ become animals when they visit the world of Pride Lands. There, they encounter an old friend of Sarox' father's.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

PRIDE ROCK

The son rises and shines upon the glorious Pride Rock: the home of pride. Inside the cavern exits the lioness Kiara, princess of the Pride Lands, followed by her father Simba. She runs to the edge of Pride Rock and takes in the warmth of the sunlight, then turns to her father.

NALA: You promised, father.

Simba smiles gently.

SIMBA: I know.

NALA: Okay, then I'm off.

With that, she runs off into the wild savannah in excitement. After she disappeared, Simba goes back into the cave where his two friends, Pumbaa and Timon, are waiting.

SIMBA: I'll leave her safety to you.

TIMON: Yeah! Yeah! As always. We've been babysitting her ever since she was born.

PUMBAA: All right, then! Let's get goin'!

They leave the cave together.

PUMBAA: Hey, Timon, up for a nice meal afterwards?

TIMON: Mmm… only if it involves Capacunnzas.

As they head toward Kiara's direction, Simba looks up from behind, worried for his daughter's safety.

ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD

Admist the ruins and bones of the Elephant Graveyard, Kiara is walking, disappointed by her hunting skills.

KIARA: Hm… I couldn't get a single prey. I guess it's not that easy after all.

Four beams of light appear from the sky and hit the ground one mile away from her. Being curious of what it might be, she runs towards the lights.

The lights have landed on a dead elephant's bones, as they fade away and form into Sarox, Marlene, Max and PJ, they are all in African animal forms: Sarox is a dark brown lion cub with a blue crowned necklace around his neck. His lion form is almost an exact duplicate of his father's lion form: Marlene is yellow lion cub with a red ribbon tied around her tail; PJ is in the form of a fat mandrill carrying his usual magic staff with him; Max is a yellow tortoise with the only recognizeable part being his head. They all take a moment to take in their new forms.

SAROX: Hey, check us out.

PJ: Hehe! We're animals.

MARLENE: Hey, Max! You look so funny when you're a turtle. Hi hi hi!

MAX: Oh, yeah? Well, you look like a mess when you're a lion cub.

MARLENE: Do not!

MAX: Do too!

SAROX: All right, guys! Cut it out! C'mon, let's go see what's outside!

He climbs on the skeleton to reach the upper side. The others climb after him, but when Max attempts to the climb the bones, he realizes the new size and paws of his animal form are hindering him from moving properly. In PJ's case, it's his weight that's most disturbing, as he cannot do acrobatics without exhausting himself after five seconds. Marlene climbs up after Sarox.

SAROX: Wow! C'mon, you gotta come and see this!

She catches up and looks over the devastating mountain rocks until she sees a beautiful gigantic rock mountain that lays miles away from their spot. The view is so beautiful that she almost cannot leave it from her sight.

MARLENE: Wow!

SAROX: Yeah! _Wow!_

He turns his look to Marlene and admires her cute look as a lion.

SAROX: Y'know, you look very cute as a lion.

MARLENE: Thanks. And you look very handsome as a lion.

They each take a moment to admire each other. But then they hear a large cry from Max and PJ.

PJ & MAX: AAAH!

MAX: Help! Marlene, Sarox!

Sarox and Marlene rush back down to their friends. Right when they arrive, Kiara jumps to tackle their friends. Marlene instinctively summons her Keyblade into her mouth and directs at the defenseless Max and PJ.

MARLENE: _Air!_

A gust of wind appears around PJ and Max, protecting them and bounces off Kiara. Sarox then jumps down to the ground and summons up his own Keyblade and readies to attack.

KIARA: How did you do that?

MARLENE: (to PJ and Max) Are you guys okay?

PJ: Yeah, thanks to you.

The shield disappears.

From above, Zira, the wife of Simba's evil uncle is watching the fight in amusement.

MARLENE: Come on!

With that, PJ draws his staff while Max throws his shield onto his back. Then, they ready to attack Kiara.

SAROX: Get ready, guys!

From another view, Timon and Pumbaa are hiding behind a rock.

TIMON: Oh no! Pumbaa, you go and tell Simba. I will stay behind and help her out.

PUMBAA: Yeah! I like that plan! It was nice to have known you!

With that, Pumbaa runs back to Pride Rock.

TIMON: Hey, whaddaya mean by that?

Pumbaa continues to run as he disappears from sight. Timon turns his attention back to Sarox and Kiara's fight.

TIMON: Oh, what am I gonna do?

In an unexpected turn of events, a minimal number of Savage Animal Heartless (shaped like a mandrill with a snake's tail and has horns on their foreheards) appear around the team, thus interrupts their fight.

TIMON: Ah! What's going on?!

KIARA: What's happening? What are they?

PJ & MAX: Heartless!

SAROX: Come on, guys. Let's take them out! – And you. Run!

KIARA: Who do you think you are? I can handle them myself!

One Savage Animal makes a leap on Kiara just as she turns attention from Sarox, but is unable to see the attack coming and gets thrown a step back by the Heartless' tail. The quartet ready their weapons.

MAX: This fight is gonna be tougher now that we're on four legs… paws… whatever.

Sarox begins to swipe at the Heartless with his Keyblade. One Savage Animal attempts to tackle Sarox with its horns.

MARLENE: Sarox! Look out!

But Max jumps in the middle and bounces it off with his shield.

MAX: My shield is rather unbreakable, you know.

PJ: Let's try some fire magic! _Fire!_

A fireball shoots from his mage staff and destroys a Heartless. Admist the fight, Kiara helps out with a combination of claws and roar.

As they keep up the fight, Zira is watching carefully from above. Then comes her "son"; Kovu.

ZIRA: You know what to do. Get close to Simba's precious princess.

Back to the battle, the quartet and Kiara are having a hard time fighting with the constant reappearance of enemies and the unfamiliar forms they're still to be coped with.

KIARA: They just won't stop coming.

One of the Heartless attempts to make a jump on Kiara, but then Kovu jumps into the middle and knocks it to the ground. PJ, Max, Sarox, Marlene and Kiara help out with all that they are able to wipe out the Heartless. Within minutes, the enemies are all wiped out.

SAROX: Are you guys okay?

PJ: Yeah.

MAX: Glad it's over, they appeared so soon I didn't even have time to adjust to my turtle shell.

They burst into laughs at his comment.

KIARA: Uh, thanks. And you are…?

SAROX: I'm Sarox. These are my friends; Marlene, Max, and PJ.

KIARA: I'm Kiara, Princess of the Pride Lands.

Kovu comes to their side.

KIARA: And you would be…?

KOVU: I'm Kovu – son of Scar, and one of the Outsiders.

KIARA: Kovu?

SAROX: You know him?

KIARA: Yeah, I met him once when I was a cub. (to Kovu) What're you doing here then?

KOVU: Rescuing you from a herd of monsters, apparently. You just can't seem to fight on your own even with help from these punks.

MAX: (angered) Who're you calling punks?

KIARA: Hey, I had everything under control.

KOVU: Oh, yeah, I saw that. Completely defenseless when one of them made a jump on you.

KIARA: I could've handled that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go.

Kovu runs forth to block her path.

KOVU: With those skills of yours, you wouldn't even last three days by yourself.

KIARA: And I suppose you could teach me.

Both get cockier towards each other. Then, in a sudden turn of events, comes Simba jumping forward, roaring with all his scary might and defending his daughter. Kovu and Simba roar at each other in defense.

KIARA: Daddy?

Then comes Nala and Pumbaa running.

NALA: Kiara, are you okay?

KIARA: I'm fine. What're you doing here?

Timon comes running to Pumbaa.

TIMON: Oh, thank goodness. What took you so long? I was get nervous by the minute. If you had gotten here a second later, I don't know what would've happened.

KIARA: You followed me, didn't you? (to Simba) Daddy, I can't believe you broke your promise.

SIMBA: And it's a good thing I did.

KIARA: Oh, come on, daddy. If it hadn't been for Kovu…

SIMBA: (reacts strongly to the name) "Kovu"? What do you want from here?

KIARA: Daddy, don't be rude. If it hadn't been for Kovu, we would've been dead meat a long time ago.

SIMBA: You saved Kiara? Why?

KOVU: I have abandoned the Outsiders to join your pride and be a part of the Pride Lands.

SIMBA: Absurd, you belong where you belong. That is all there is to be.

KOVU: According to Mufasa's law, I have a right to ask for a request from the king for reward of my heroic deed. A debt which you know owe me. Scar is the one who caused your contry pain and suffering, why should I have to pay for a crime I did not commit?

SAROX: Um, sorry to interrupt, but I think he's right on this. You do owe him for saving your daughter.

Simba takes a moment to cope with the idea of letting Kovu join them.

SIMBA: (sighs) My father's laws must be followed. I will give you probation to prove your worth of my pride. – (turns to Sarox) And who might you be?

SAROX: I'm Sarox, this Marlene, Max and PJ.

Simba sees his Keyblade and wonders.

SIMBA: (sees the Keyblade) Where did you get that?

SAROX: What? (looks down on his Keyblade) Oh, this? I-It came to me a while ago.

SIMBA: Do you know of Sora?

SAROX: (surprised) You know my dad?

SIMBA: (equally surprised) Your _dad_?

TIMON: Wait a minute, did you just say Sora is your dad?

SAROX: (nods) M-hm…

KIARA: Mother, what is going on? Does daddy know them?

NALA: His father was one of the bravest we've seen. He helped your dad dethrone Scar and restore Pride Lands when he came to visit 20 years ago.

Zira's anger and hatred grows, but remains in control to not ruin her plan.

PUMBAA & TIMON: (take in the image of Sora's son) Wow! Can't believe it's been such a long time now. Sora even has a son to take over for him.

NALA: Say, why don't you join us too?

MARLENE: Are you… inviting us?

Nala responds with a nod. Simba turns his glance back to Kovu.

SIMBA: Let's go.

With that, they leave for Pride Rock; including Sarox, Marlene, Max, PJ, and Kovu. As they return to Pride Rock, Kiara smiles at Kovu.

CHAPTER TWO

PRIDE ROCK

Night has fallen. All the lionesses go into the cave of Pride Rock to sleep.

MARLENE: We're gonna sleep in there?

MAX: Looks very comfortable.

Marlene looks at him in disbelief.

SAROX: Come on, that looks cozy. And now that we're lions, we can get used to it in no time.

PJ: Yeah, Sarox is right. Let's give it a shot.

With that, PJ and Max go inside. But Marlene is still a little hesitant.

SAROX: Come on. If you like it, we'll find you another place to sleep on tomorrow night.

MARLENE: (sighs) Okay.

They go inside. Kovu, Simba, Nala and Kiara finally catch up to them. Kovu is about to enter the cave when Simba comes rushing to his side and forces him out. Simba then enters the cave with Nala. Sarox, Marlene and Kiara look at the poor Kovu walk to a rock that's big enough to shield him from the moonlight. As Sarox and Marlene enter the cave, Kiara walks closer towards him.

KIARA: Hey.

KOVU: What?

KIARA: Will you teach me how to hunt?

KOVU: Gimme a reason to do so.

KIARA: (begs) Please? I really want to learn how to hunt on my own.

KOVU: (sighs) Hm... fine. We'll start at dawn.

KIARA: All right then! Good night, Kovu.

KOVU: Good night.

They prepare to bed. From another side of Pride Rock, Zira and Vitani are watching Kovu from under a large tree.

VITANI: Everything looks perfect.

ZIRA: Yes, indeed. Soon, we will return to where we belong. And I will make be sure to take out Simba… and those who helped him defeat Scar.


	2. Chapter 2

Simba is drinking water by a lake at dawn. Kovu is hiding behind a large rock, readying to attack him with no one around to see him murder their king. Before he could jump out from his hiding place, Kiara appears in front of him, preventing him from attacking Simba.

KIARA: Hi there!

KOVU: (frightens) Huh! K-K-Kiara… what're you doing here?

KIARA: What'd you mean? We agreed to begin my training. Come on, let's go.

She walks away just as Kovu turns his head to Simba's spot, but he is already gone. With Simba gone, he can do nothing but go with Kiara.

KIARA: Hey, come on! I can't wait to get started!

The quartet also come jumping out of the trees.

MAX: All right! Let's do it, then!

The Savannah

Kovu and the quartet are lying patiently on the comfortable ground while Kiara is hiding in a large amount of grass. Kovu lies a few feet away from the others. Max and PJ play cards while Marlene and Sarox just look on.

KOVU: Three, two, one!

He quickly ducks his head just as Kiara attempts to make a jump on him. She crashes on the ground in front of him.

KOVU: (sighs) You're still breathing too heavily.

He looks up and sees some birds fly over a hill. Then, he slowly stands ready, about to strike at the prey and extracts his claws.

KOVU: Now, be quiet and watch the pro.

Ready both physically and mentally, Kovu runs at his fastest speed toward the hill where the birds are hidden behind and jumps over it to feed on his first victim… Timon.

TIMON: WAAAH!!!

Kovu crashlands in front of Timon, but stops himself before he could stuff the little creature into his mouth.

TIMON: Gosh! Watch where you're aiming before you leap, will ya? If I hadn't seen you earlier, I would've been breakfast!

Kiara and the others catch up to Kovu.

KIARA: Timon?

TIMON: Wooh! Oh, hi! Kiara!

KIARA: What're you doing here?

TIMON: Well, for once we are not following you. This just happens to be the best worm swamp in the entire Pride Lands. And we were enjoying our holidays here, right before these stupid birds came in. And now they're taking our food!

They look up and see Pumbaa trying to chase away some of the birds, but they simply float in midair and then land on his back. Eventually, Pumbaa grows tired and can't give anymore.

PUMBAA: We gotta get help. I don't have much to give anymore.

PJ: Hey, I know. You guys could do the roaring thing.

MAX: That would definitely scare'em off.

KIARA: That does sound like fun. (to Sarox and Marlene) Hey, you guys wanna try it first?

_Sarox hesitantly releases a small, intimidated roar, which has no effect on the birds._

TIMON: What have you eaten today? Seaweed? Kiara, show'em what you're capable of.

Kiara takes a deep breath, then releases a powerful roar that scares away the birds. Timon jumps onto Pumbaa's back and they chase the birds. Sarox then gathers up his courage and releases a stronger roar which scares away the birds nearby. Marlene does the same. Then, the quartet, Kovu and Kiara run down at where Pumbaa and Timon are heading.

KOVU: What're we doing? What's the point of this training?

KIARA: Training? Haha! It's just for fun!

KOVU: Fun?

KIARA: Come on! You do it, too! Let's see what you've got!

Kovu hesitantly releases a powerful roar. After that, the bliss of having fun washes over his body. Wanting more than chasing, Max and PJ extract their weapons: Max spins around his body and sends his shield flying forward; while PJ uses harmless thunder magic released from his staff.

KIARA: Yeehaw!

SAROX: Yeehoo!

PJ: Take this!

He releases thunder magic again.

KIARA: Come on! Try it: "Yeehoo!"

KOVU: Yeehoo! Hahaha!

They continue to chase the birds down the savannah highroad; until they reach a herde of rhyhorns and they force themselves to stop. The rhyhorns are about the chase them back, and our heroes are forced to run for their lives. PJ and Max are closest to the rhyhorns.

MAX: Say, PJ, can't you just stop time?

PJ: There's too many! How do you expect me to freeze them?

Timon and Pumbaa turn left and find a small hole in a pile of giant rocks, barely large enough to fit them all in.

TIMON: In here!

Timon, Pumbaa, Sarox, Marlene, Kiara, Kovu, Max, and PJ; one by one, they make their way into the hole before the rhyhorns detect their hiding place, causing them to simply run past them. Feeling the bliss of surviving near death, they can't help but burst into laughs. Kovu laughs louder than any of them.

KOVU: What a BLAST!

They laugh even louder.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

WIDOWED AFRICAN TREE

Kiara and Kovu are lying on a plain field, looking up at the shiny stars that associate different images.

KIARA: Hey! See that? That looks like a bunny in a cutie face.

KOVU: (sees the star) Yeah! (sees something else) Oh, hey! That looks like two powerful lions fighting for a slice of meat! Haha!

KIARA: Haha! You know, my daddy and I used to do this all the time. He used to tell me that all the previous great kings of the Pride Lands are up in the sky, watching over us in the form of stars.

KOVU: You mean Scar is up there as well?

KIARA: It sounds funny, but sometimes I believe him. I came to realize that everything in the universe is connected one way or another.

KOVU: You know, Scar wasn't my real father. I was just some cub adopted by Zira after Scar got dethroned. But even though I've never met him, he was still a part of who I am. Sometimes I feel like being like him is all that I can be.

KIARA: You don't say that. The truth is everyone has a side of their own. They control their own destiny, nobody can take that away. Only we make the choices for ourselves. Kovu, I know you can be something other than Scar, because you're not him. You're _you_.

Kovu and Kiara share a quiet moment together. The mood is definitely good. From afar, Sarox and Marlene are watching silently while Timon, Pumbaa, Max and PJ are sleeping comfortably using each other's bodies as pillows.

MARLENE: You know, they look like they're a matching pair.

Sarox turns his glance to Marlene.

SAROX: So are we.

MARLENE: (giggles) What're you talking about?

SAROX: What? Can't a guy be honest about his feelings?

MARLENE: Hehe! Whatever!

She runs away from Sarox, who chases after her.

SAROX: Hey! Where are you going?

Back to Kiara and Kovu.

KOVU: You know, I've always wanted to see what's in the Pride Lands.

KIARA: I guess the Outland is not much to see, huh?

KOVU: All we ever do is fight each other to death. Or fight over a simple slice of meat.

From far away, under a widowed tree, Kovu's adoptive mother and her son Zitani are watching Kovu and Kiara. Zira looks very upset at the scene.

ZIRA: That boy has fallen in love. Soon he will turn against his tribe. Against us! (growls)

ZITANI: What do you mean, mother? He's doing a good job being close to Kiara.

ZIRA: He's had all the time to attack her and ruin Simba's family line since the moon rose, yet he did not! He's fallen in love with that wretched lioness! But I will not allow my plan to fail. I've waited too long for this. (calls) Come out, Heartless! Attack!

A great number of Beast and Shaman Heartless appear around Kovu and Kiara, cornering them.

KOVU: Heartless!

KIARA: Where did they come from?

KOVU: Kiara, stay behind me.

ZIRA: What do you think you're doing?

Zira approaches, the Heartless let her pass.

KOVU: Zira!

ZIRA: Haven't you acted enough? You have served your purpose, there is no need to keep up pretences anymore.

Kovu feels troubled.

KIARA: What is she talking about?

Zitani also approaches.

ZIRA: You didn't know, did you? Kovu has been getting close to you for this. To lure you out offguard so that he can kil you, and take back that throne from your father.

KIARA: No, it's not true. It can't be true!

ZIRA: You actually believed that he was in love with you, huh? I gotta compliment him, his acting is rather quite impressive. Even I get fooled at times.

KOVU: No! Kiara, that's not the way it is!

He tries to approach to Kiara.

KIARA: Don't come any closer! Don't talk to me!

She turns to run back to Pride Rock, but the Heartless block her path.

From far off the view, Sarox and Marlene finally come back from their running to see the comotion.

SAROX: Heartless!

MARLENE: Oh, no! Kiara and Kovu are in trouble!

SAROX: You get the others! I'll take care of them!

He draws out his Keyblade and runs toward the site while Marlene wakes up the others. When he finally reaches them, he wipes out two Heartless blocking his path giving Kiara room to run.

SAROX: Kiara! Kovu! Run!

ZIRA: So this is the son of that little brat, eh?

SAROX: How dare you call my father "little brat"?

ZIRA: Ah, feisty like how the hyenas described. Heartless! Forget the princess. Go for that little cub!

KIARA: No!

The Heartless make haste toward Sarox, but before they could reach him, a Knight's Shield comes flying like a boomerang and knocks them to the ground.

MARLENE: Not if you get past us first!

Zira and Zitani smile evilly (Zitani is just trying to keep up the scheme).

ZIRA: Let's see if you can take this.

Zira takes a deep breath, holds it, then releases a powerful roar that creates an incredible current of winds. Marlene, Sarox, Max, PJ, and Kovu manage to keep themselves grounded, but Kiara, Pumbaa and Timon are knocked away by the winds.

KOVU: Kiara!

Seeing how they manage to hold onto the ground, Zira breathes again and releases yet another powerful roar. This time, everyone, including the Heartless behind them are knocked off their feet.

MAX: Ouch!

PJ: She's really strong.

ZIRA: Hehehehe! I would kill you right now! But that would only ruin the fun. Tell Simba to meet me at dawn, by the border of the Outlanders and the Pridelanders. We are going to declare war between!

Sarox, Marlene and everyone run toward the Oasis with mild injuries on their bodies. Kovu tries to follow them.

KIARA: Don't you come back! You lied to us! You lied to me! I don't ever wanna see you again!

KOVU: (sadly) Kiara!

Kiara runs away in tears. Kovu can do nothing but stand there, watching her go away. Then, anger flushes over his body and he turns to his adoptive mother.

KOVU: Why did you do that?

ZIRA: Because you are in love with that princess. You're no longer one of us, Kovu! Now, get out of my sight before I smash you into pieces and feed you with the hyenas.

She walks away with her Heartless henchmen and Zitani, leaving a devastated, outcast Kovu in despair, who can only watch on as everything he has and loves is torn away from him: his home and Kiara.

OASIS

Kiara, TImon, Pumbaa and the quartet are gathered near the waterfall of the Oasis.

KIARA: Let's go! We have to tell Daddy about Zira's plan.

TIMON: Kiara…

KIARA: I know – "Hakuna Matata", right? I remember you used to tell me when I was feeling sad.

MAX: Haguna Matada?

SAROX: It's the motto between Timon, Pumbaa and Simba. My dad told me about it. It means, "no worries!"

KIARA: Well, let's go! We have to deal with Zira now.

With that, she runs off into the woods toward Pride Rock. The others have no choice but to keep up with her speed. On top of the waterfall, Rafiki is watching silently.

RAFIKI: Seems like they can't progress much without some help. (calls up to the sky) Hey, don't just drop all the responsibilities to me! Help me out too, will ya? Mufasa?

In response to Rafiki's call, a breeze wind blows past him followed by flower petals and leaves.

PRIDE ROCK

Everyone made it back to Pride Rock safely and told Simba and Nala the story. Simba is disturbed by the plan, but decides to declare war between the Pridelanders and Outlanders.

SIMBA: Nala, gather all the lionesses and prepare to go out for war. We'll settle this at dawn. – Timon! Pumbaa! You two will watch over Kiara, I don't want anyone near her.

KIARA: Daddy! I don't need a babysitter! I'm a grown-up now!

SIMBA: Kiara, I'm your father. You do what I tell you.

Kiara looks sadly into her father's eyes, then runs into the Rock Cave. Marlene, Sarox and the others can only look on sympathetically. Simba also looks into the cave with a sad look, then walks away with the equally sad Nala following behind. Sarox, Marlene and the others also look on in sadness.

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

PRIDE ROCK

Stars have faded, night is turning bright. Soon, dawn will break, and the war between the Pridelanders and the Outlanders will take place.

Max, Sarox, Marlene and PJ look at the high mountains from the cliff edge of Pride Rock. They are worried of what might become of Pride Lands if the lions fight each other. A gentle wind passes by Sarox. He breathes in the refreshing air, then finds the courage to make his statement.

SAROX: We can't let them fight. Call me ridiculous or anything, but I can tell that Kovu is really in love with Kiara. He's changed, and I know it. If their clans fight each other, Kovu and Kiara will never get the chance to be together. Until he proves the opposite, I'm not gonna stand by and watch Kiara and Kovu separate from each other.

Encouraged by his words, Marlene nods her head lightly.

MARLENE: Then the first thing we need to do is find Kovu.

MAX: But what'll we do with the war? We have to stop it before the two clans kill each other.

PJ: And what'll we do about Kiara? She's too devastated to believe in her heart now.

KIARA: Make another guess.

They turn their heads around and see Kiara coming out of the cave.

KIARA: I don't know anymore if Kovu really loves me, or if he is just using me, but I know where my heart contents. I need to find Kovu and make an end to all of this.

Max is the first to notice the rising sun.

MAX: Oh, no! It's dawn!

MARLENE: We have to act fast.

SAROX: First, we need to figure out a way to get Kiara past Timon and Pumbaa.

PJ: No worries! Leave it all to me!

PJ raises his wand and magically calls up a wind current.

PJ:

"Magic wind, hear my plea."

"Send a storm so we might flee."

Sparks fly out of PJ's wand, and one moment later, the sleeping Timon and Pumbaa are awakened by a strong sandstorm.

TIMON: Ah! Hey, what's going on? Where did this sandstorm come from?!

PUMBAA: Waah! I can't see a thing!

SAROX: Now's our chance. C'mon!

They run past Timon and Pumbaa without problem. The sandstorm ceases as soon as Kiara and the others make their way behind a gigantic rock large enough to hide them.

PUMBAA: Ugh! What was that? It was such a weird sandstorm.

TIMON: That's it! I'm going inside. Kiara needs someone to talk to anyway.

He heads to the Rock Cave. Without Pumbaa noticing them, the troop makes their way into the wild savannah.

ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD

The two lion clans meet at the elephant graveyard. They look at each other furiously, as though they are about to bite each other's heads off. Their leaders step forth to face each other.

SIMBA: This is your last warning, Zira. Take your troop and go back to where you belong.

ZIRA: Never! I've waited all my life for this very moment. _Attack!_

The Outland lionesses march attacks. The Pridelanders counter with attacks of their own. Then, Simba and Zira fight each other. The war has finally begun.

OASIS

Sarox, Kiara, Marlene and the others arrive the Oasis looking for Kovu, but he is nowhere to be found.

SAROX: He's got to be here somewhere. Let's split up!

PJ: Okay.

The quartet split in two groups to look for Kovu, while Kiara is left alone. She sadly walks to the end of the Oasis, and finds that same widowed African tree where she and Kovu had spent their time together while looking up at the stars. She goes back to the spot she lied on earlier, then looks up to the sky again.

KIARA: Kovu, are you really…?

She stops herself. She can't even think about it.

KOVU: Kiara!

She turns around and sees Kovu ten about feet away from her spot. Angry though she should be, she can only face him in confusion. "Should I be happy? Should I be sad," she thought to herself.

KOVU: Kiara… (speechless) I-I'm so sorry about everything. I understand if you don't want to see me. I'm gonna go.

He is about to walk away, but then Kiara feels a sudden rush to stop him from walking out of her life forever and runs to his front to block his path.

KIARA: Where do you think you're going? Do you always act like that? You come into my life for one second and the next you just leave without listening to what I have to say?

Her voice softens.

KIARA: Kovu… I love you.

Those words reach out to Kovu's heart.

KOVU: Kiara…

At the same time, the others catch up.

MARLENE: Look! It's Kovu!

PJ: Guys, this is really bad. The dawn has broken. The fight has started.

MAX: How're we gonna stop them now?

RAFIKI: With two combined hearts, it can be stopped!

They turn their heads around and see Rafiki at the end of the jungle trees.

RAFIKI: Hehehehehehe! The power of two combined hearts are the keys to ending this war and connect both clans.

MAX: Two combined hearts? (realizes) Kovu and Kiara. They're the keys to stop this war?

RAfIKI: That is correct. Hehe! Of course, it requires the touch of true love to be able to reach out to others.

Kiara and Kovu look into each other's eyes. The eyesight of true love flushes the two lions with courage to face their obstacles.

KIARA: We have to do what we must do to stop the war.

KOVU: If we're gonna have a chance, we have to make peace between the Outlanders and the Pridelanders.

KIARA: I know we can do it.

Their chests emit in powerful glows. In response to their light, Sarox' Keyblade glows as well.

MAX: I think we have found the Keyblade Wielders of the Pride Lands.

MARLENE: Two hearts of one. Sarox!

SAROX: Yeah! I know!

He grabs his Keyblade with his mouth, then throws it up in the air and catches it with his tail.

SAROX:

_Sacred Key,_

_Unleash your untapped power._

_Shine away the darkness_

_And preserve the world with your "light"!_

_Master of the Keyblade._

_AWAKE!_

The newly awakened powers respond to Sarox' spell and turn Kiara and Kovu's lights into a pair of Keyblades: the Unit Pride and the Outland Ground Keyblades.

KIARA: A Keyblade?

PJ: A pair of Keyblades created by love. Guess you guys are stronger together.

Kiara and Kovu look into each other's eyes again, this time with smiles. Their love is their power.

KOVU: Let's go! We have to stop them.

KIARA: Will you accompany us?

SAROX: Anytime you need us to.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD

The fight continues, with the Outlanders gaining the upper hand. But Nala and Simba are still fighting off the Outlanders.

ZIRA: You're dead, Simba!

They continue to fight.

From the other side of the river, Sarox, Kiara, Kovu, Marlene, Max and PJ come running.

KIARA: There they are!

KOVU: Hurry!

They run across large tree branches on the river that connect them to the other lions' battleground. Sarox, Marlene and Max make it to the other side safely. PJ, the fat ape, tries to climb the branches, but his heavy size causes unbalance, and PJ is forced to stay still until the branches stop shaking. The others continue to the lions without looking back.

PJ: Hey, guys! Wait for me!

He tries to climb slowly.

Back to the battle, Zira and Simba raise their palms, getting ready to strike each other without the most of their strengths. They are about to hit when Kiara and Kovu suddenly jump into the middle of the way and block their paths. Kiara faces her daddy and Kovu faces Zira.

ZIRA: Kovu! Move!

SIMBA: Kiara, step aside!

Sarox, Marlene and Max catch up.

KIARA: Daddy, this has got to stop!

ZIRA: Step aside, you useless rebel! You're one of us. You should fight beside us!

KOVU: (determined) No!

SIMBA: Kiara, this is a necessary battle.

SAROX: No! This is just a meaningless fight that leads to more pain and chaos to your kind.

He faces Sarox, who walks up to him followed by Max and Marlene. PJ finally catches up to them.

SAROX: My dad told me once that he met a great king who had the courage to face all the clouds that are blocking his better judgement and find the answer despite the thick darkness in his heart. If what my dad said was true, then I believe you know the answer to.

KIARA: A great king once told me that we are "one". I didn't understand it back then, but now I do.

SIMBA: Kiara, they…

KIARA: Just look at them, daddy. What difference do you see between us? They are _us_.

Simba slowly looks up and paces his sight between the lions in the battleground. Though they look different by color, they are really the same. The clouds dissipate and a small glimmer of light shines upon Simba's eyes as he comes to realization of what the circle of life is suggesting. Following his realization, a gentle glimmer appears on his chest and Sarox' Keyblade glows at the same time.

MAX: I think we found another one.

Sarox directs his Keyblade at Simba's chest using his tail.

SAROX:

_Sacred key,_

_Unleash your untapped power._

_Shine away the darkness_

_And preserve the world with your light._

_Master of the Keyblade._

_AWAKE!_

The weapon's tip shoots out a beam of light. As the two glowing orbs meet, Simba emits in a light that blinds the naked eye. When it disappears, Simba has a Circle of Life Keyblade floating in front of him.

PJ: The Circle of Life. Only a Proud Leader would be able to wield it.

Simba looks at his daughter with a gentle smile.

SIMBA: Yes! You're right, Kiara!

Kiara and Simba share equal smiles. Everyone around them becomes touched. Well, most of them at least. Zira seizes the moment to continue the fight.

ZIRA: This is it, Vitani! Attack!

Vitani looks at Simba and Kiara and Kovu. Their glare makes her realize that Kiara's point is in fact right.

VITANI: No, mother!

ZIRA: What?

VITANI: Kiara is right!

She walks over to Simba's side, and turns to face her mother again. Now, Nala, Pumbaa and Timon join them by their side.

VITANI: That's enough fighting!

ZIRA: If you will not fight, then you too will die!

Nuka walks up beside his mother.

NUKA: Come on, Vitani! Mother will kill us if we do what she says!

The Outlanders walk over to join Simba's clan. Zira feels upset upon seeing the shift of her clan.

ZIRA: Wha? Where are you all going?! Get back here!

They ignore her.

SAROX: It's no use. I think you know where they're standing now.

MARLENE: It's just a meaningless fight.

SIMBA: It's over, Zira. Let's put the past behind us and go home.

ZIRA: I will NEVER forget it! If I am going down, then you're all going down with me!

Dark energy emits from her heart and swallows her up.

PJ: Oh no! Her heart is being swallowed by the darkness.

The dark energy grows to the size of an elephant and releases gigantic claws covered by darkness and directs at everywhere, pulling in whatever it catches into its core. One of the claws attempts to make a move on Simba, but he defends himself with "Proud Roar". Nuka tries to run away, but a claw catches his tail and pulls him in.

NUKA: AH! Help! Whooo!!!!!!

The energy absorbs him into its core, along with trees and giant rocks that are caught by the energetic claws. The lionesses, along with Pumbaa and Timon, run for their lives.

SIMBA: Nala! Take care of the others!

NALA: Simba!

SIMBA: Go!

Nala nods, then runs with the survivors. Simba faces the energy with bravery. Behind him are Kiara, Kovu, Sarox, Marlene, Max and PJ.

SIMBA: Get outta here, Kiara!

KIARA: No, daddy! This is our kingdom. We will defend it together.

She picks up her Keyblade with her fangs. Kovu also picks up his. Sarox, Marlene, Max and PJ ready their weapons – they are all ready to fight beside the king of the Pride Lands. Simba takes in the rebellious behavior from his daughter with a light grin before facing the energy core. It strikes with claws again. Simba, Kiara, Kovu, Sarox and Marlene raise their Keyblades and create a large blue shield and bounce off the attack. Max and PJ watch on in impression.

MAX: Whoa!

PJ: The work of the five Keyblade Masters!

SAROX: (sees another attack) Here it comes!

They fend off the claw yet again.

KOVU: We have to get to the energy core!

Simba glares into the energy with full attention, trying to come up with an idea. Then, his Keyblade glows and a thought strikes him.

SIMBA: I have an idea! This energy core is made of Zira's darkness. If we could shine it away with light and attack with my Proud Roar, we will stand a chance!

SAROX: (sympathetically) All right! Then let's do it!

Kiara and Kovu are equally confident on the plan. They combine the powers of their weapons and emit in a bright and overwhelming glow that repels the dark energy. Simba then runs toward it. Not knowing what he is doing, Sarox can only run after him.

SAROX: Simba!

MAX: Sarox!

SIMBA: What're you doing following me?

SAROX: I don't know, but I'm not about to let you do things your way!

Simba smiles.

SIMBA: Hmm… you really are your father's son.

The energy releases a giant boulder and a sharp tree branch at Simba and Sarox, only to be blocked by Max' shield thrown from behind and then blown to pieces by PJ's lightning magic.

PJ: Don't worry! We'll handle the obstacles!

MAX: Be sure to get her!

Kiara and Kovu continue to back them up with their powers, in combination with Marlene's. Once Simba and Sarox come close enough to the energy core, they focus all of their strengths on their palms and jump high up in the air. Once they are above the energy core, Simba and Sarox share a brief moment of glaring into each other's eyes in confidence and equal thinking before throwing their Keyblades down on the energy source with their tails. A hole opens by the attack showing Zira deep down in the center. Her glare at the two lions are devilish as always. Without missing a second, Sarox and Simba combine their strengths and release a powerful roar of pride. The combined sound wave strike down on the defenseless Zira, instantly defeating her. The energy disappears as its source is defeated, leaving behind a lifeless Zira laying on the ground dead. Simba and Sarox land on the other side of the battleground. Kovu looks at his adoptive mother in sadness, Kiara notices his sorrow but doesn't know how to cheer him up, so she can only beside him. Max, Marlene and PJ focus their attentions on him in the same sympathy.

KIARA: I'm sorry.

KOVU: It's okay. I have you!

They smile at each other. Then, Simba comes up to them.

SIMBA: Kovu! I was wrong, you do belong here.

KOVU: Simba.

KIARA: Daddy, are you all right?

SIMBA: I'm okay!

He turns his head around to face Sarox.

SIMBA: Hey, you did good.

Instead of responding with words, he can only burst into an unstoppable laugh at his near-death experience. Simba later feels the experience catch up to him and burst him into laughs as well.

MARLENE: What're you laughing at? That's not funny!

SAROX: Sorry, I just can't help it.

Their laugh stops one minute later.

SIMBA: Let's go home. All of us.

With that, they all leave for Pride Rock.

PRIDE ROCK  
Back at Pride Rock, Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu walk up to the edge of the cliff to roar in pride as a new beginning of the animal kingdom opens up. Sarox, Marlene, Max, PJ, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, and Vitani are watching quietly from behind while all other lionesses look on from beneath the cliff. Without a second of doubt, Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu roar in pride. The other lionesses then roar with them like music to their ears. Then, a sharp light shines upon Simba and a gentle wind. For some reason, he can hear his father's voice loud and clearly.

MUFASA: _"Well done, my son!"_

He closes his eyes as he takes in the breeze of the passing wind.

From afar of Pride Rock, Sarox, Marlene, Max and PJ leave the happy kingdom without saying goodbye to anyone.

PJ: Are you sure we shouldn't say goodbye to them? It-It would be rude.

Sarox looks back at the cliff where Simba and the others are enjoying their moment.

SAROX: Nah! That would ruin their moment. Besides, I get the feeling it's not goodbye between us. (looks up at the sky and thinks to himself) _"The stars are right there, even though we can't see them yet. And someday, they will bring us together again. Because we're all connected."_


End file.
